Second Life : Alternate Universe
by Alexander Prince
Summary: Severus get second chance to live again. AU SS-AD Father/son relationship
1. Chapter 1

Title :Second chance in Alternate Universe

CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. J.K Rowling owns everything

Summary : Severus Snape was given a second chance to live.

He fought for breath, the last of his dying memories spilling out of him, pools of blood spreading quickly around his neck. .

"Look at me," he rasped. Green eyes met black.

"You have your mother's eyes.". His body went numb and all he knew was darkness.

The blackness slowly turned white, so blindingly white. In front of him stood a figure with a blue eye twinkling. Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Severus," greeted Dumbledore.

Severus stood, he stared at Dumbledore. He can't believe he able meet this person again, the man he loved like a father.

He tried to reach his trembling hand to his mentor to ensure the person in front of him was real but Albus grabbed his hand and pulled him into an embrace. Severus couldn't deny that he did miss this old man. He smiled as he clung to his mentor.

"You're brave man, my boy, you are the son I never had", Dumbledore held his face with gentle hand.

"But still, you asked this 'son' to kill you," said Severus looked away.

Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "You know i had no choice. Come sit with me, my boy", Dumbledore pulled him to the nearest bench.

"So, am i dead.. now?" Severus said softly.

"It depends. The fates have decided to give you another chance if you like to live again," said Dumbledore with eyes twinkled.

"A second chance?" repeated Severus, stunned.

"Yes, to go back and fix some of your mistakes, but in another universe," informed Dumbledore.

"What do you mean by that?," Severus asked curiously.

"It means that our current universe still continue. Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore still dead, Harry Potter lives. In another universe, Severus Snape might choose different way, Lily Evans might be alive", replied Dumbledore smiled warmly towards him.

Severus stared at his mentor, considered it for a second. Dumbledore once said that death was another adventure.

"Will I able to remember my other life?", asked Severus. Dumbledore nodded.

"Alright, i'll take it," said Severus.

Dumbledore put a hand to his shoulder. "Now close your eyes. Please don't be so hard on my other person, Severus, let him help you." Severus nodded.

"Good Luck, Severus." said Dumbledore and pulled him to hug one last time.

"Wait, Albus!!", but Albus already disappeared.

'I forgot to ask in what year he will go, is it after I was born?' was Severus's last thought before he closed his eyes and scene changed.

He could hear sound of laughter. Then, he heard. "Shut your mouth, Snivellus".

He opened his eye and felt a soap in his mouth. He was being dangled, in midair, by his ankles. 'Not again', he thought. He spat a bit. He was not going to let them bully him again.

He countered the jinx and righted himself, floating up to the tree. Now, he stood confidently on the tree branch, his left hand was on the tree trunk. When he looked down, the crowd who were laughing at him earlier, gaped in utter shock, mouth open. Lupin who was pretending to read also staring at him.

He silently summoned his wand, ignoring the shock in marauders' faces.

"Potter, you should stop acting like a five year old child. You should be ashamed of yourself. Always need your friends to back you up. And yet, you dare to call yourself a brave gryffindor," he sneered shook his head.

He turned to Lupin. "You should throw away your prefect's badge, Lupin. I thought gryffindor is noble, but here you just ignore your friends to commit bully. You're afraid of your friends, that's why you don't want to interfere your friends mischief", sneered Severus.

Lupin who acting reading book, look up feeling embarrassed, glanced around saw the other students looked at him in disgust.

"Shut up Snivelius", yelled Black.

He saw Black raised his wand to curse him.

Wind began to swirl around him, in a second he vanished into thin air. Before he vanished, he saw a certain red hair running.

He appeared back at the astronomy tower. He immediately fell to his knee due to this was the first apparation after his second chance to live.

'idiot, how can I forgot Lily was coming. This is all Potter's fault', he thought angrily. He stood, looked at his hand, he could feel Hogwarts 'magic pulsing through him. He couldn't believe that he able to apparate inside Hogwarts.

He doesn't understand why, he was no longer the headmaster. Currently, the Headmaster was Dumbledore. He sighed

He looked down to where he stood. Just near the edge of the tower. He realised he stood at the place where Dumbledore last stood before got killed by him.

"Mr. Snape?", a new voice behind starlted him. As he turned around, his eyes widened, he stepped backwards a bit and fell from the tower.

\--NEAR THE LAKE--

Potter and his gang recovered from their gaped.

"Where is he", asked Potter looked around searching for Snape.

"I don't know", answered Black.

"Maybe he apparate", said Petergrew looked fear that Snape suddenly appeared behind him.

"Impossible, no one can apparate in hogwarts, BIack said tried not to acknowledge Snape even if he suspected.

"i don't think he has the invisibility cloak as well," murmured Potter softly only his friends can hear.

Then he saw Lily running towards him.

"Potter!! , where is Sev? You torment him, didn't you?", she said with eye narrowed, she pointed her finger to Potter.

"Couldn't you leave him alone, why are you always torment him?," Lily hissed angrily.

"We didn't do anything to him. Look, he's not even here", said Black innocently.

"But be was here right?", asked Lily angrily.

Potter sighed. "Yes, Lily, he was here. Then, he just disappeared", Potter said in defeated. He also afraid if something happened then, the teachers will blame them since there were many witnesses.

"What do you mean he just disappeared?!" asked Lily confused.

Professor Flitwick came with few Prefects followed behind him.

"What has happened here?" demand Flitwick.

Potter and Lily tried to give their version but Flitwick raised his hand to stop them.

"All of you follow me, including you Mr Lupin", ordered Flitwick. Lupin stood, looked ashamed of himself.

"But Sir, Remus wasn't involved", protested Black.

"He should stop all of you, not just sitting there." said the professor firmly.

Dumbledore was sitting at his office, working on paperwork. There was a stack of paper beside him. He put the quill down, pinch the bridge of his nose and pouring himself a cup of tea.

He brought the cup to his mouth and drink it. Then..

"Albus!!"

Startled, Albus choked his tea and spilling it on his beard. He cleaned up and looked up to the Potrait of Phineas Black.

"There is a student apparate inside hogwarts ground."

Albus's eyes widened as he heard this. Only Headmaster can apparate inside hogwarts because the Headmaster can feel hogwarts magic itself. He stood and asked, "Who is the student? and where is he or she now?"

"He at the Astronomy Tower now. His name Severus Snape", answered Phineas. Then, Albus eyes widened as he heard the name and quickly apparate himself to the tower.

Once arrived, he saw the boy standing near the edge of the tower. 'Does this boy want to commit suicide by jumping off the tower?' thought Albus.

He approached the boy who seemed lost in thought. He wanted to touch the boy's shoulder but afraid the boy will startle. Instead, he called the boy, "Mr Snape?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Severus turned around. He found himself faces with the one and only Albus Dumbledore who looked at him in concerned. He was startled and unconsciously stepped backwards and fell off the tower. He tried to reached to something, but instead his right hand was grabbed by Dumbledore. He was pulled by levitation charm. When he managed to the tower, he quickly grabbed Dumbledore and pulled him into an embrace. When he saw Dumbledore earlier, he felt that was like a dream, but this time it was real. He buried his face into Dumbledore's shoulder. Dumbledore returned the hug and gently stroking his dark hair.

"Sshh... you're save now Mr. Snape", Dumbledore reassured. He felt worried about this boy. Fortunately he was here to save the boy. 'Does Phineas lied about the apparation? But portrait in this castle can't lie to the Headmaster.

The boy felt relaxed a bit, then he went limp and fell unconsciousness.

"Mr. Snape!", he called as he panicked the boy fainted. Then, carried him to the hospital wing.

"Any progress on him?" Severus could hear the voice of the headmaster through his sleepy, foggy mind.

"His body still weak from the accidental magic but he should be wake up already after 2 days unconscious", Madam Pomfrey replied.

Dumbledore nodded.

'2 days?? No wonder my body fell numb' thought Severus.

"Have you read the file I've given to you last week?", asked Pomfrey.

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes Poppy. Severus is a private boy. We can't help him, unless he open up for us".

He froze. Poppy had told the Headmaster about his father. He sometimes remembered at the end of fifth year Headmaster suddenly ask him about where he spent his summer holiday. At that time, Lucius already offer him to stay at Malfoy Manor.

He opened his eyes just as the door to the infirmary was closed and saw headmaster started to came over to his bed. Then, he closed his eyes again.

"Feigning in sleep, my boy?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully, his eyes were twinkling as always and his mouth chewing lemon drop.

Damn. Why this old man always knew.

He opened his eyes and sat up. "Professor", he acknowledged the headmaster.

"You gave me quite scare, Severus. If i can call you that?" asked Dumbledore. Severus nodded shyly.

"I heard that you apparate from the lake, is it true?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

Now he needed to think faster what to tell dumbledore.

" i don't know Sir, Potter and his gang tormented me. I really wanted to get out of there, far from them. So, I focused on my Magic, suddenly i was up at Astronomy Tower", he explained softly looking down to his hand.

Dumbledore doesn't look convinced.

He glanced towards the boy and just nodded. "I'm impressed. Never in my life had any student did accidental magic by apparate in hogwarts. Maybe you really wanted to get out from there. But, rest assured the boys already been punished by Professor Flitwick", explained Dumbledore.

Severus nodded. He doesn't want to care anymore whether they punished or not. The Headmaster always favor the gryffindor.

"oh.. hmm Headmaster, thank you for saving my life".

Dumbledore beamed at him. "You're most welcome, Severus.

They stay silent for a moment.

"Severus my boy, if you have anything to say to me, my door always open for you. I care for all my students." Dumbledore said gently while put a hand to his arm.

Severus just nodded. Dumbledore squeeze his hand gently.

"Madam Pomfrey said your body still weak and exhausted. I leave you to rest, then."

Dumbledore walked to the door. He thinking what Poppy had said to him last week about Severus's father. He felt like wanted to care for the boy. But he need the boy to speak up to him. Then, he thinking how was it possible apparition using accidental magic. If he indeed used it then this boy will become a strong wizard. He doesn't want to have another Tom Riddle. So, he wanted this boy to have a light path. So, he must have this boy's trust. When he closed the infirmary door, he was met by a young girl, Lily Evans panting heavily.

Lily came out from Flitwick office. She felt satisfied with Professor Flitwick's punishment to Potter and the gang. One of a Ravenclaw prefect had watched the whole scene and decided to called Professor. Then, she found Professor Mcgonagall who told her Severus was in hospital with the headmaster. Nonetheless, she ran straight to the Hospital Wing.

When she arrived, she was panting heavily. She found Headmaster Dumbledore at the door who startled a bit saw her from running.

"Is Sev alright?," she asked with concerned eyes.

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Yes, he just need a rest".

"Thank you Sir," she said. After that she quickly open door and walked in.

Dumbledore headed to his office. Ms Evans friend with Mr. Snape. That was great. Ms Evans can pulled him to the light sight. He worried that Snape's friends in slytherin might pulled him to the dark side. Or maybe the gryffindor boy will make him choose the dark side? Voldemort was very persuasion. He need to think his own strategy.

Lily walked over to Severus's bedside, and gently put her hand over his. She still wasn't sure what condition he was in, and needed to be careful.

"Sev," she asked quietly. "Are you alright? What happened to you?"

Severus watched her from where he sat leaning against the head board. She's alive, how beautiful.

"It doesn't matter." He said looking at her, feeling tears spring to his eyes but he would not allow them to fall. He moved away from the head board and pulled her into a hug, but a few tears rolled down his cheek finally. "I'm sorry", he whispered.

Lily was still for a moment, out of sheer confusion.

Then, hesitantly, she hugged him back.

"It's... it's alright, Sev," she said, because she had no idea what else to say. "Everything's going to be okay."

"What happened to you?"

"I just exhausted from accidental magic, when Pottet hang me upside down, i suddenly did accidental magic by apparate to the Astronomy Tower", He said with a genuine smile on his face.

"Accidental magic!?", lily asked in confused.

"But you're sixteen Sev, accidental magic only for kids who doesn't know to control their magic". She explained.

He shrugged. "i don't know and i don't care. As long as i can get out of there, doesn't matter".

"Potter and his gang already punished by Professor Flitwick, detention till rest of the year. I was there as well when Professor told them," she informed with a satisfied face.

He smiled at her. Genuine smile. "Serve them right". He doesn't care about Potter. He just need Lily now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. J.K Rowling owns everything

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, after Poppy had released Severus from the hospital wing, he headed towards the dungeon. Several younger students headed for the common room as Severus walked the Hogwarts corridors. He knew every inch of these halls now. He was the head of Slytherin after all. Just as he neared the dungeon...

"Mr. Snape." Severus stopped and frozed as he heard that voice. The voice he had missed in his other life. He turned around and faced the transfiguration teacher, Minerva Mcgonagall. For years she had called him, Severus. Except last year… she called him Snape when she thought him as a traitor.

A genuine smile tugged at his lips as he able to see her again. Minerva hadn't changed. She looks younger now. He respects her. He looked up to her.

"Professor," he acknowledged.

Minerva stared at the boy for a moment and said "I would like to inform you that Potter and his friends will be punished by Professor Flitwick"

This never happened before. Lily must have told her. If I hadn't insulted Lily last time, maybe this situation would happen. Severus smiled towards the teacher and nodded. "Thank You, Professor"

"Mr Snape, did Mr. Potter always attacked you first behind my back?" asked Minerva.

He furrowed his eyebrow slightly, confused the sudden question from her. "Hmm.. Yes. But It doesn't -" He wanted to say it doesn't matter now, but he didn't get to finish his sentence, Minerva raised her hand to stop me.

"I would like to apologize for not believe you before, " said Minerva with a sadness in her face. There was a cracked in her voice too. "If they attack you again, please do not hesitate to report to me. My door is always open for you, " encouraged Minerva smiling.

Severus blinked. He never believed Minerva would apologies to him about this. "O..Of course, Professor.. Hmm, thank you" He stuttered a little.

Minerva nodded and gets closer to him and put her hand to the boy's shoulder. "You're welcome. It's getting late, now. Off to the dorm with you," said Minerva.

Severus gave her a nod. The pairs turned to the opposite direction. As Severus walked for several steps, he turned around to watch Minerva in her back.

'_I missed my friendship with her_' thought Severus. After Minerva out of sight, he headed to his dorm.

He arrived at the entrance of the common room. He frowned as he forgot that he didn't know the password. He looks up to the portrait.

"Headmaster", the portrait nodded and it opened the door to him.

He stared wide-eyed at the Portrait, dumbfounded. 'If this supposed to be alternate univers, how the portrait or Hogwarts knew I was the Headmaster?' thought Severus softly as he entered.

'_Magic_', a voice in his head answered his thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minerva was thinking as she walking slowly in the corridor. Lily Evans had told her about how Potter and his friends tormented Snape behind her back. Those boys also lied to her. They had always put the blame on Severus and she believed them. She sighed and put her hand on her forehead. Just now, Severus seemed relaxed. He didn't even accused those boys neither did he asked detention for the boys like before. It might be because she had always denied him before. She thought it was his fault. That was really unfair to him.

"Professor, are you alright?", asked a new voice in front of her.

She was startled from her thought. She narrowed her eyes as she saw in front her stood Remus Lupin. One of those boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus entered the common room. He h hope that the students didn't notice him.

"Hey Snape!" a voice called from corner of the room. A group of fifth year, his 'friends' playing chess and exploding snap. He sighed and walked towards them. His wand waited in his sleeve, ready for use.

"We heard what happened to you today down by the lake...is it true you that you apparate from hogwarts grounds?" asked Mulciber curiously.

"Hogwarts has anti-apparation, no one can apparate within it, even Dumbledore himself, how did you do that?", asked confused Avery.

"It was accidental magic", replied Severus dryly.

"Accidental? how old are you? only kids do accidental magic", Rosier said as he raised an eyebrow.

"You must have some tricks. You need to teach us Snape", ordered Mulciber, his arms cross over his chest.

'_Like hell_' thought Severus. He glared towards them.

"As I said, it was accidental magic, there was nothing to teach", snapped Severus. Then, he turned and headed to his room.

"Why I have the feeling that something different about him", said Mulciber as he glanced towards Rosier and Avery who just shrugged.

"He'll come around I think", said Avery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus sat in his office, drinking a cup of tea. He still thinking about the Snape boy. Poppy just tell him that she had released the boy this evening. There was something different about this boy, he didn't know what. According to Phineus Black and other portrait, the boy had apparate within hogwarts ground. Only the Headmaster has that privilege. Never, in all my years here at Hogwarts, have I seen such accidental magic like that. Knocks at the door startled him from his thought.

"Come in", he called.

The door opened revealed Minerva carrying some paper. Probably some paper that he requested earlier.

"Albus, here the papers you asked", said Minerva. She put the papers on the right side of his table.

He nodded smiling as always. "Thank You, my dear". Albus poured a cup of tea to Minerva as she took a seat in front of him. Minerva thanked him.

"I met Mr. Snape this evening", said Minerva as she sipped her tea. He raised an eyebrow, '_what else issue about this boy_' . He was just discharged from hospital wing.

"I never see him smile at me before, even in the last 5 years I taught him", said Minerva, she glanced up to him as he stared at her. She continued, "Lily Evans told me he has changed a bit after been attacked by those gryffindor's boys. She was afraid that the boys had hexed or did something to Mr Snape".

"Poppy had checked on Mr. Snape, there was nothing to worry about. The boy just exhausted from accidental magic. There were no any hexes, maybe just harmless--"

"Don't you dare use that word in front of me anymore!" she cut him off angrily.

Minerva dropped the cup on the table angrily.

"In your eyes, that was harmless prank, or maybe because they did not used any dark magic. But today I had asked many honest witnesses about how Potter and his friends tormented Mr. Snape everyday and every second. Not all things we can joke Albus, hang upside down an unarmed student on a tree, sabotage potion in class that can cause explosion, that were not harmless, Albus. From the witnesses said, the boys are bully", ranted Minerva. She closed her eyes a moment to take a breath.

Albus was speechless through Minerva's rant. He never expected this, Minerva always complained about the harmless prank but never about this Snape boy. She was right though. Albus stared back at Minerva who tried to calm herself.

"I'm sorry Albus. I guess.. it was my fault too. I wish I knew earlier. When it comes to Potter and Snape, I had punished the wrong person. Everytime the marauder fight with Snape, they accused him even though they were the one who were started. Remus had admitted that this evening. I always believed students in my house over the students from the other houses. I can't believe that I was being unfair to him", sobbed Minerva with tears fall down to her cheek.

Albus stood up and knee in front of Minerva. Taking her hand into his.

"No.. no.. Minerva," said Albus. "The fault is mine, I'm the Headmaster. I should be more hard on them." He wiped the tears on her cheek and said "If that's the fact then, I'll monitor them more closely, I promise", promised Albus as he sequezzed Minerva's hand.

Minerva nodded. "Me too"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. J.K Rowling owns everything

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus walked quietly into the library, walking past several Slytherin students, he ignored them. He smiled as he saw lily sitting at a table corner of the library. He approached Lily and sat down in front of her.

"Hello." He said quietly, waiting for her response. He still can't believe Lily sat in front of her, alive.

Lily looked up and smiled "Hello. How are you feeling?"

"Fine", he gave a short reply and smiled at her. He took out a book of history of Magic. Thank god there was a timetable for his exam in his trunk. Otherwise, he would not knew what his next exam.

"I can't wait to finish exam tomorrow but I still can't memorize this chapter. I hate this subject", complained Lily with sigh.

"I know you can do it, maybe you can take out the main point first", suggested Severus. From his memory, he remembered Lily got Acceptable in history of Magic.

Lily nodded. But she still kept staring at the book looked like she was thinking something else. "Lily, is there anything troubling you other than this subject?" asked him concerned.

"It's just" Lily bit her lip. "I was thinking about your friends. How can you still friend with them? They are evil, Sev. Mulciber and Avery had insulted me and Mary the other day. Then, just yesterday they almost hex us but luckily James and Sirius were there to save us. Can you stop friends with your Slytherin friends?" pleaded Lily.

'_Potter again_' thought Severus angrily. '_Last time in the lake incident, he remembered that he saw Lily smiled at his humiliation. Did she already fancy him before that?_' thought Severus.

"Lily, they're not my friends, not anymore. I apologise for the thing I had done in the past. But I can't ignore them as we are still sleep in the same dorm. I need to share the dorm with them till seventh year. Don't worry, I realised that they are not good people, they're just using me. I'm sorry Lily", said Severus pleading to her forgiveness.

"Oh, Sev," Lily exhaled, her voice laced with both concern and relief. She held his hand tightly. If they were not in library, she probably hugged him.

Severus saw tears in her cheek. He wiped it and smiled to her. "Thank you for still being my friend"

Lily smiled. "You'll always be my best friend Sev, always"

Library door opened, whispers heard from the main hall. Severus scowled when he saw the marauders entered. He turned to his study but he noticed Lily was blushing when she saw Potter entered.

"Look! It's Snivellus!" Black said maliciously to Potter as they appeared behind the bookshelf. If it wasn't a library, Severus would've yanked out his wand and pointed it at him and blasted him to pieces. Thankfully, after received a death glare from Madam Pince they leave him alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus had finished his exam earlier this morning.

He headed to the Owlery. When reached there, he picked a good place, took out parchment and quill, and began writing a letter to Lucius Malfoy. Lucius had sent him a letter two times. First, Lucius had asked him to meet at hogmeade. The first letter, he wasn't remembered why he still haven't reply. Then, just after his exam today, he received second letter about the coming summer. Lucius invited him to stay in Malfoy Manor which he already knew that Lucius will nominate him to become a death eater. Last time, he accepted.

Lucius,

_I sorry that I have to decline your offer. I do not wish to involve with your elite society. I need to focus in my studies and I don't want to involve in this war. Hope you understand._

Sincerely,

_Severus Snape_.

Severus attached the message to an owl. "Bring the message to Lucius Malfoy" he told the owl, who screamed in confirmation and then rose into the air.

Severus proceeded out of the dungeons. As he walked to the corridor, he sense another presence. He wonder if this was also one of hogwarts' magic given to him as a Headmaster.

"Hello Snivellus," James sneered.

He stopped. '_So, it was Potter who followed him with an invisible cloak. How could he forgot how his son used wore it before_'. He barely had a chance to react before Potter shouted, "Expelliarmus!" and his wand landed by Potter's feet. Potter approached, winded.

Black, Pettigrew followed closely behind.

He didn't worried about his wand, he able to protect himself wandlessly.

Potter and Black pointed their wand to him "how did you do it?", asked Potter.

Severus' brows furrowed. He knew Potter curious about how he apparate at the lake the other day. "How did I do what?", replied him innocently.

"How did you apparate in hogwarts ground? there must be dark magic," snarled Potter.

"You need to tell us Snape", ordered Black.

'_Ah, so that's it, they accused me dark magic but they want to steal my spell_' . He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't interested in dark magic"

Potter cast a spell towards him. He dodged the spell, but that made him unbalanced and fell. Black cast spell to summon his bag. He knew that Potter and Black aim for his bag as they knew he always wrote spells in his potion book. They kept exchanging hex and Snape easily dodge which make them more aggressive. Pettigrew who were on guard to check Flich or any teacher joined them as well.

"Prongs! Padfoot!" The marauder stopped. Standing directly behind them was Remus Lupin.

"Hello Moony, care to join?", grinned Black.

"I'm in perfect duty, Padfoot. What's going on here?" asked Lupin as if he doesn't know.

"We just wanted to ask him how he apparate the other day. Don't mind us, you can continue your patrolling, Moony", said Potter smiled.

Lupin looked uncomfortable with marauder attitude, then nodded "Get back to the common room before curfew" Lupin said that and began to walk away.

Severus sense another presence near him. Someone who was very strong. He guessed that was the Headmaster. He smirked inwardly as he knew what to do.

"I didn't knew marauder more power than a prefect. What kind of prefect are you, Lupin? Unable to stop them while you already saw that I'm not holding my wand right now", he sneered. Lupin stopped and turned around stared back at him.

"You coward", finished him with a smirk.

"Stupefy"

"Stupefy"

Severus was caught both spells squarely in the chest.He was thrown backward and slammed to the wall. Just as he reached the wall, Dumbledore arrived and watched the scene.

He coughed up blood and managed to glance towards the Headmaster who was in shocked, then all went dark.

"Merlin," Dumbledore gasped as he sank to his knees. He leaned down gently brushed some of Severus's dark hair out of his eyes and looked into his face the best he could. He could see blooding steadily pouring from the boy's nose and what appeared to be a gash near his hairline.

"Severus?" he called softly, "Can you hear me?"

No response.

He looked up at the boys. His blue eyes pierced to them, no more twinkling. "What do you think you're doing?" Dumbledore asked them angrily, almost shouted.

The four boys looked at each other. "We just stupefied him," admitted Potter as he stared to the floor. He never thought Snape will hurt like this.

"Did all of you hit him with the spell at the same time?" Dumbledore asked in a grave voice.

"Yes," Potter squeaked. Sirius looked innocent as he thought Snivellus get what he deserved.

Severus's breathing was rather abrupt and jagged. Dumbledore reached down and felt his pulse. It was weak.

"Mr Lupin, please escort your friends to my office," he said solemnly.

Lupin nodded fearfully.

He conjured a stretcher and cautiously levitated Severus on it. Severus whimpered in pain.

"Shhh," Dumbledore tried to soothe him as he lifted the stretcher and went to the infirmary, "It's all right, Severus."

Remus was leading his friends to the Headmaster's office. He was thinking what Snape said. It was true. He knew that what hishis friends did was wrong. They were always attacked first, and Snape just defended himself. When a professor asked, they would put the blame on Snape. He was afraid that his friends left him if he stopped them.

All of them were silent till they reached the entrance, Sirius spoke, "it wasn't our fault, he didn't dodge our spell like he did before that"

James say nothing, so did Peter.

"It didn't his fault either. It was my fault", he stated solemnly.

James shocked at his confession. "It was me and padfoot who cursed him, not you Moony".

"What he said was true. I'm a coward. I can't even stop you from doing any mischief, neither did I can stop you from bullying. He didn't even had his wand, while both of you pointed your wand at him. And I just let you go because I'm a coward", confessed him.

"Did you really afraid of us, Moony?", asked Sirius softly.

James and Peter stared at him in wide eyes, waiting his answer.

He didn't have a chance to answer because Dumbledore had arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. J.K Rowling owns everything

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Poppy!!", Dumbledore called the matron as he entered the infirmary. Poppy walked out of her office and gasped as she saw Severus on the stretcher.

"What happened?" asked Poppy worried.

"Those boys, James and his friends attacked him with two stunning spell in the same time and was slammed to the wall. I think he got broken ribs, Poppy", panicked Albus.

Poppy quickly motioned him to put the boy on the nearest bed and he let her took control.

Before returning to his office, Dumbledore conjured a patronus to inform Minerva about what had happened and asked her to meet at his office.

When he arrived in front of his office, the boys' eyes widened at his bloodstained robes. He opened the door for them to enter. Then, he silently walked over to his desk and sat down behind it.

The Marauder's looked quite scared. They had never seen the Headmaster look so angry before. Lupin stared to the floor ashamed of his attitude as a prefect. He was unable to stop his friends.

"Please, sit down," Albus Dumbledore said sternly, looking at the four students. A wave of his wand moved five of the chairs scattered throughout his office so that they were lined up in front of his desk.

Door opened Professor Mcgonagall entered.

"Albus! what happened to you?" gasped Minerva as she saw blood on his robes.

"Please have a seat Minerva. This blood isn't mine, it Severus's", answered Dumbledore flatly. Minerva gasped in horror and put a hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe her gryffindor students would hurt another student so badly.

She sat at one of chair, glared to the boys and shook her head disbelief. The boys looked up to his head house. There was definitely disappointment on her face.

"Before we begin, may I have Mr Snape's wand first?" asked Dumbledore, as he held out his hand.

The marauder looked to each other, then James pulled the wand out of his sleeve and passed it to the Headmaster.

"Now, Explain," demand Dumbledore sternly. He had penetrated marauder's mind in order to see whether they lying or not. His eyes no longer twinkling.

"We were just waiting to talk to him," Sirius said, trying to sound and look innocent. James and Peter nodded eagerly.

"oh but from what I see, it doesn't seem 'talking'" stated Dumbledore.

"He called Remus a coward, Sir", Sirius argued.

"That not an excuse to attack another student", snapped Minerva furiously.

"We... we were just curious how he apparate in hogwarts ground the other day. No one can apparate, so we thought we need to ask him. Then, Remus came to stop us, but suddenly Snape called him a coward", said James nervously. He had lied a little.

Dumbledore looked to each of them and pinched bridge of his nose.

" You're lying to me", stated Dumbledore plainly. He stood up and turned to face the window.

The marauder's eyes widened. They curious how Headmaster knew.

"Perhaps, Mr Lupin can enlighten us?", asked Dumbledore patiently. He tried to control his anger.

"Er.. what James said is true sir", replied Remus nervously.

"Indeed?", Dumbledore turned around yo face them and said "Perhaps the correct version Mr Lupin was afraid to stop his friend's bullying other students. That was why Mr Snape said that word. Well, I wasn't surprised after all, since Mr Snape had the same experience such as the experience after DADA exam where he was hang upside down while a prefect was sitting down and pretending to read", Dumbledore snapped at them more furiously as he said the last 3 words.

Remus winced and looked down in shame.

"I have not forgotten the incident with Remus last year. I had thought all of you had learn the lesson, but I'm wrong", continued Dumbledore, feeling dismayed. He cast a disappointment look to James especially as this boy was more rational in the last incident. Unfortunately he was wrong. James was the leader, while Sirius his second and Remus and Peter followed them behind.

He continued "There has long been animosity between you four and Severus and now you can see what can happen when bullying gets out of control"

"Bullying?" Sirius cried incredulously, "He...

"Enough!!" shouted Dumbledore as he slammed his hand on the table.

The marauder winced. Even Minerva startled of him.

He eyed four of them sternly. "You have disgraced not only yourselves but the entire House of Gryffindor today, gentlemen. I cannot recall any year where I'm very ashamed of gryffindor".

"We are very sorry, sir," James piped up, "We didn't mean to hurt Snape. I didn't realize that Sirius would try to stun him too"

"Many times I heard your sorry, Mr Potter. You didn't mean any of them"

James's eyes widened. But didn't dare to interrupt again as he already saw Dumbledore's fury to Sirius earlier.

"Mr Potter and Mr Black, you will face 1 month suspension started next term. After you return to the school, both of you will serve detention for another 1 month and will not allowed to play quidditch until I say so"

Now James began to cry out in earnest. "But Sir! we need to play Quidditch! Otherwise, we couldn't win". He couldn't live without quidditch.

"You should think that before you attack Mr Snape", snapped Minerva, she glared towards the boy.

Dumbledore ignored James and continued, "Mr Pettigrew, you will face 1 month detention. While for Mr Lupin, I have to take it back the Prefect badge since you are not doing your duty very well and you will serve 2 weeks detention as well" finished Dumbledore.

Remus stared at him in wide eye, slack-jawed then nodded, "yes sir", he replied softly. While Peter nodded solemnly.

"All of you will not be permitted to go to Hogsmeade at all during your detention and lastly 200 points will be deducted"

"And 200 points is too much, gryffindor will be left behind, Sir," objected Sirius.

"That's not my problem. I'm a Headmaster, not a student. All of you have been allowed to get away with I want an end to this foolish rivalry, and having you four take responsibility for your actions. Your parents will be informed of this," said Dumbledore sharply.

"Yes Sir," marauder nodded defeated.

"Now, Minerva, if you would please return them to Gryffindor Tower?"

"Of course, Albus," Professor McGonagall replied. Standing up, she glared at the two boys, neither of whom appeared terribly eager to meet her eyes. "Come along," she ordered, and ushering them out of Albus's office.

Dumbledore put his hand to his face. After a moment, he stood up and headed to the infirmary to check on Severus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus opened infirmary's door and saw Severus was sleeping peacefully. He knock on Poppy door.

"Come in", she called out.

He came in and sat to one of chairs.

"How is the boy Poppy?" asked him concerned.

Poppy sighed. "He's lucky that his rib didn't pierced to his lung or heart. If it does, he would already be dead"

Headmaster stared in wide eyes to Poppy.

Thankfully, he was there.

"Have you punish those boys?", asked Poppy eyed him curiously.

"Of course, Poppy. I even suspended them and took away Mr Lupin prefect badge" explained Albus.

Poppy said nothing. But she smiled inwardly when she heard that. Just that she never thought he would took away Mr Lupin's prefect badge.

"I had ignored them before, Poppy. Before this, I had believed them because I never believed gryffindor boys would lied to me. But I was wrong. Tonight I caught them", said Albus with a sigh.

"Well, you did the right thing now", replied Poppy.

"Poppy, can I see Severus's medical file?", requested Albus.

Poppy cast a curious look at him, stunned at his request.

"Please Poppy", he repeated.

Poppy nodded and went to search to the file. While Albus poured a tea in his cup and sipped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus slowly opened his eyes, he took few precious seconds to aware of his surroundings and situation. He smirked as he remembered his plan was successful. He intended the headmaster to see marauder's bullying even though he has to sacrifice himself. In other alternate time, it was very hard for him to fight four on one but now luckily he had his adult mind, maybe just his body not strong enough when got slammed to the wall. Last time, he often received cruciatus from the Dark Lord which was the main reason his body able to endure injuries. However, Dumbledore probably punished them lightly, they was his favourite after all. He sat up and winced as he felt pain in his ribs. His ribs probably broken. Slowly he get off the bed and headed to the washroom.

As he came out, a voice asked "How are you feeling?"

Severus was startled and searching where the voice came from. He looked to his left saw Dumbledore standing, wore his purple robes, well it was his favourite color after all.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I apologise. I always made you startled lately."

"it's alright Sir. Hmm..I'm feel better now", replied Severus as he headed to his bed. He eyed Dumbledore curiously.

Dumbledore strode over his bed and took out a wand and held out to him.

Severus's eyes widened as he saw it was his wand. He totally forgot about his wand.

Severus took the wand and nodded his thanks to Dumbledore. He checked his wand, afraid that marauder jinx his wand.

"I have punish Mr Potter and his friends severely. I told them to leave you alone. If they didn't, please let me know, my boy" assured Dumbledore as he seated himself at the nearest sofa.

Severus stunned a moment. He never expected the old man would said that. Usually, he would request the marauder to be punished.

"Thank You, Sir" he nodded. But, he knew that's wasn't the main topic he was here.

"May I ask, where will you spend your summer?" queried Dumbledore.

Severus blinked. He wondered why Dumbledore asked.

"My house, Spinner End, Sir. Would you expect me to be elsewhere?"

Albus chuckled. "Forgive me. I thought you will spend your summer at Malfoy Manor"

_'Why would he thought that?' _

"Oh.. he did invited me. But I declined him", answered Severus plainly.

Albus looked up to him and stared at the boy. But Severus didn't even looked at him. Looked like he didn't seemed interested to discuss further.

Last night, when he received Severus's medical file, he was shocked to see his record. Apart from injury fighting with marauder, Poppy had detected sign of abuse. But when Poppy tried to help, the boy refused. Now, he need to ask.

"Severus, does your father treat you well?"

Severus who was lost in thought startled of Albus sudden's question.

'_Since when he care about my father treat me_' thought Severus. "Yes", lied Severus.

Albus looked at him through his spectacle. His blue eyes wanted to scan the boy's mind, but he let it be as he had detect the boy's occumulacy shield raised up.

Albus stood up and sat on the bed and put his hand rested on the boy's shoulder, he felt that Severus tensed.

"Severus, my boy, I can help you if you have the strength to trust me." said Dumbledore.

Severus say nothing, looked down to the floor. He didn't want to answer this question and he didn't need a pity from anyone. Fortunately, Madam Pomfrey came in.

"Albus, I apologise for interrupting, I need to do check up on him now", said Poppy.

Dumbledore sighed as he unable to convince Severus to open up for him. He stood up and walked away.

Severus just stared at the Headmaster. Maybe he really did care.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. J.K Rowling owns everything

Please review..

pairing (JPLE or SSLE), what your favourite pairing between these two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A whistle sounded from the Hogwarts Express. Hagrid helping the first year to lift their bags. Lily and Mary took one last look at the castle looming in the distance before settling themselves in one of the compartment. They both laughed as the saw Marauder's late, the boys were running towards the train.

Mary frowned as she saw Lily blushed a little. "I thought you didn't like him"

Lily blinked. "What? who?" Lily asked innocently. She hope that Mary wouldn't notice, but she was wrong.

Mary smirked. "You always complained about Potter but at the same time I always saw you blushed whenever he was near"

"I'm not!" protested Lily as her eyes widened. She couldn't believe her friend saw that.

"So are you saying you don't like him?" Mary asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"No", lied Lily.

"If he stopped bullying, would you date him?" Mary inquired.

Lily turned away, blushed high on her cheeks, "I don't know.. maybe yes or maybe no"

"Well, seem like he was far from stop", stated Mary.

"Why did you say that?", queried Lily, curious.

"Did you heard that James and Sirius got suspended by Dumbledore?", asked Mary.

"What! what did they do? asked Lily, shocked." No, I didn't heard anything, maybe because I left the room early this morning"

"Not sure, but I heard they said 'it was Snivellus fault' and Snape had called Remus a coward. Then, Dumbledore took away Remus's prefect badge", explained Mary.

Lily's eyes widened, she put her hand to her mouth. "But Remus wouldn't... I doubt Remus was fully involved. There must be misunderstanding". She knew Remus wouldn't attacked Sev.

"Maybe this time they went too far. It must be very bad thing as Dumbledore decided to suspend them", guessed Mary, shrugged.

Lily say nothing. She looked over the window as the train started to move. She still can't believe Dumbledore would suspend them. Unlike Mulciber and Avery, they didn't use any dark magic. Dumbledore didn't even suspend those idiots when they attacked Mary. It wasn't fair. How come they got suspended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marauder sat in the compartment. Silence. Four of them still thinking about the punishment. They couldn't believe Dumbledore would punished them like that. James was thinking that he can't play quidditch. His father must be disappointed. Sirius was thinking, not only his parents would furious at him, his parents might locked him up. He couldn't beared stay long in his house.

While Remus was thinking what Dumbledore said. All of it were true. He know what his friends' doing, but he just let them go, even if it was in front of him. Peter wasn't thinking much, he only got detention, which was normal. Thankfully, he didn't cast the spell.

The silence was broke when Sirius suddenly remembered that Remus still haven't answer his question yesterday.

"Moony, you still haven't answer us yesterday", stated Sirius.

"Yeah, Moony, I'm sorry that we got you involved. But, are you really afraid of us?", questioned James quietly.

Remus looked at them and sighed. "It's not that I afraid of you, but I afraid that you would cast me out if I stop you. You three are my best friend and the only friends that knew my condition. I never had any friend since I was bitten", confessed Remus quietly.

"Moony, we won't cast you out. You're one of us", exclaimed Sirius, shocked at his friend's.

"But now you're are not prefect anymore, so you don't need to stop us", said Peter, smiled nervously. Unsure whether what he said right or wrong.

Both James anf Sirius glared towards Peter who gulped.

"Alright Moony. Next term, we will try to be a good boy. All of us. We show Dumbledore that we are very sorry", suggested James. He just need to play quidditch.

Sirius frowned. "but I can't promise anything"

James turned to Sirius and glared at him, 'Just say it', mouthed James.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Alright, we will try",faked Sirius.

Peter just nodded to Remus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus walked through the train, moving to the very last compartment which was still empty. Lily said she wanted sat with Mary, so he let her be. No one ever wanted to share a compartment with him. Not even the students in his own house. He tossed his bag up onto the top rack of the cart and sat down, sitting sideways, his feet up on the seat, leaning aside by the window and closed his eyes. He couldn't denied that his body still weak. Fortunately, he was able to escape from Poppy. She had forced him to stay in hospital wing for 1-2 days. That was very absurd. He couldn't stay for that long when everyone were going home. He pretended to sleep while Poppy was around. Once she entered her office, he quickly ran from there, packed his bags and rushed towards the train. He smirked inwardly at his successful 'escape'.

The next thing Severus knew, Lily was gently waking her. He smiled as he saw beautiful green eyes in front of him.

"The train will be stopping in a minute" she told him, "I already saw my parents waiting us" she added with a smile.

Severus nodded and stood, lifting their trunks down from the rack above but then he noticed Lily stared at him. He gave a question look.

"Sev, did you fight with Potter yesterday?. I heard people said you called Remus a coward. Is it true?" questioned Lily.

Severus frowned. Why did he always look bad in her eyes. "They attacked me Lily,. I didn't even had a wand. yes I did called him that. He was one after all", he replied innocently and started walked out from their compartment.

"Sev, wait!! that's very rude. Remus is not a coward", she argued as she catch up with him, then they both walked out of the train and made their way back to the main station

But Severus just ignored her.

Lily frowned again and asked. "By the way, what happened really between you and James? They got suspended by Dumbledore, you know"

Severus stopped. He shocked at Dumbledore's punishment, he turned to her. "Really? Well it's about time. Serve them right" He smirked at her. '_So, James now, not Potter_' thought Severus.

"It doesn't fair to Remus. His prefect badge was stripped. I doubt that he did anything to you" replied Lily, frowned and put her arm to her chest.

Again, Severus was shocked at Dumbledore. He never thought this time the old man would took this seriously. He turned to Lily and put his hand to her shoulders, then said:

"That was his problem. He done nothing to help me. He was on patrol duty yesterday, but he let his friends go when he already saw my wand at Potter's hand", snapped Severus with raised voice.

Lily was taken back. She wanted to continue the conversation but she already spotted her parents off to one side.

"Mum! Dad!" she called as she tugged Severus along with her towards them.

Severus greeted Lily's family. Then, slowly all of them made their way out to find the car, all eager to begin the last stretch of their journey home. Lily had already arranged for her parents to drive Severus home, as they often did. Severus had refused at first, but after been persuaded by Mrs. Evans, he agreed.

During the ride, Lily was happily engaged with her parents conversation. She spoke about exam, classes, her gryffindor friends. While he just join in answering her parents questions. He think back about how she asked him about Lupin and Potter. She always back up her gryffindor friends. He was afraid that Lily already have a crush towards Potter. While Lupin was really a coward. He was afraid to stop his friends. Lupin had apologies to him in his other life. Maybe he needs give him a little push.

Once arrived, Severus thanks them for the ride and headed to his house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pairing : Severus x Lily or James x Lily

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. J.K Rowling owns everything

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office drinking a tea. He was thinking about Severus Snape because there was something about this boy. First, this boy had apprate within Hogwarts ground. Only the Headmaster has that privilege. Second, this boy had refused to go to Malfoy Manor, which was strange for a Slytherin to refuse Malfoy's invitation. From his source, Tom might tried to recruit young Death Eaters in this summer at Malfoy Manor. Albus thought that he still had the chance to save this boy. The others seemed to already had chosen their path.

Dumbledore sighed. Maybe he need to talk to the boy before too late. He pulled a paper and a quill to send a letter, but he stopped..Or he could just went to the boy's house and bring him somewhere else to talk.

He stood and pick up his travelling cloak. Then, he walked out of his office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The key to the run-down brick house was in the small side compartment of his trunk. Slowly he unlocked. Put the trunk in the anteroom. Everything was dirty and dusty. Empty glass bottles piled into boxes that stood under the worn coats. His mother died when he was in his fourth year. Only his father live here.

Severus craned his chin as he slowly walked up the steep stairs. He tried to walk as silent as possible.

There was none other than Tobias Snape in the old floppy chair, his face sunken. He probably sleeping, judging by the sound of snoring. His left hand held a bottle of beer.

He continued to step on the stairs. Then..

Crash!!

A loud crash on the floor made Tobias jolted awake. The bottle he held earlier dropped on the floor. As soon as Tobias opened his eyes, he saw Severus.

"Bastard, what are you doing here? Did they finally throw you out of this damned school?, "snapped Tobias Snape.

"It's holidays, and no, I'll be returning to Hogwarts in September," Severus said, his voice tight.

"Bastard, no Snape is anything like you! I tried to drive you out. But you ... "Tobias Snape growled at him.

"Like mother?" Severus asked softly. "But you can not drive her out again. She is death and yes she was a witch. "

Tobias Snape got up. He was a tall, broad-shouldered man who was still quite massive.

'_This is it'_' thought Severus. He just needed to get ready. His body maybe smaller than his father but he need to try to fight him.

"What did you say?", snapped Tobias Snape in a low and very dangerous voice.

"You will never beat her again because she died," Severus replied.

Tobias Snape advance forward to punch him but Severus avoid the blow. This made Tobias more anger.

Unfortunately, turning to the stairs, which turned out to be a fatal mistake. Because Tobias was suddenly above him and pushed him hard, practically hurling him down the steep stairs.

Severus tried to catch his fall. His head made an uncomfortable close acquaintance with his trunk and he tried to straighten himself slightly dazed.

Tobias Snape rattled down the stairs. His fist hit hard against Severus' jaw.

Severus' head was thrown backwards violently. Severus went black for a moment, then the pain in his jaw exploded. '_Damn_', cursed Severus.

Severus rolled over to avoid Tobias's kick. He quickly stood up, but due to the punch he received earlier made him slightly dizzy and he lost his balance. This created an opportunity to Tobias.

Tobias slammed him to the wall, held him by his neck. Severus groaned in pain.

"Stop", he whispered in difficultly "What have I done to you!"

"Because you existed!", Tobias snapped at him.

Severus froze. He heard that word before. Potter said to him before. His father really didn't care at all. That means, he was a mistake for his father. He tried to fought his tears but failed.

Tobias released him and went to the middle hall. Severus managed to catch a breath for a moment.

He heard a soft knock. Who would come to his house. Unfortunately, Tobias didn't heard that.

Suddenly, his father came again and pulled a glass bottle over his head with full force. The pain got worse and blood dripping from his head. Severus' mouth filled with blood quickly. Everything was bathed in pure agony.

Maybe his second chance also was a mistake. He should just died.

"Serves you right. Bastard, "he snarled at Severus, turning away and returning to the living room as if nothing had happened.

Severus swallowed hard, which turned out to be a mistake, because a severe coughing and pain were the result. His ribs hurt because of the movement, the room turned and Severus was really sick.

There was a loud bang as the front door was opened , revealed a figure stood there which he only saw in his blur eyes.

"Severus"

He froze as he heard that voice. He knew that familiar voice. '_Albus_'

He looked up to meet the figure's eyes. He smiled towards the headmaster who was looking at him with a horrified look. How very glad he was seeing the headmaster in front of the door now. Then, he fell into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus Dumbledore made his way silently down the grimy street of Spinner's End. Severus should have arrived by now. He felt that he wanted to care for this young man. He didn't knew why. He believed Severus was a capable young man and will become a great wizard one day but that were not the only reason. After he met the boy in astronomy tower, he felt some sort of chemistry with the boy as if he had knew the boy before.

He had reviewed Severus's performance from the first year. He received an outstanding result for Potion and DADA. From what he heard from few gryffindor boys, he practising dark magic with his fellow Slytherin and Severus was the clever one among them.

Albus pushed that thought aside as he reached the house belonging to the Snape's.

Sighing, Albus knocked gently on the front door. No one answered but he heard shouting. Maybe they were arguing about family matters. He hesitated to disturb them. But he felt something bad. Then, he heard a loud thud and someone groaned.

"Serves you right. Bastard", a harsh voice.

Albus quickly pushed the door opened forcedly and what he found was not he would expected. He was in shocked as he saw the boy lying on the floor with a pool of blood around him, coughed spitting out a mouthful of blood. Severus looked up to him and smiling to him before passed out.

"Severus!" called Dumbledore looked horrified. He quickly rushed to the boy side kneeling down. This lured Tobias Snape back to the front door holding a bottle of beer in his hand. The look in the eyes was filled with murderous anger.

"Who are you, Old Man!? What are you doing in my house?" He asked with anger.

Dumbledore stood and looked up the man, eyes flashed with anger, no more twinkle in his eyes. The air around him hummed and crackled vibrantly with magical energy. Everything glass had shattered explosively.

He took out his wand and tied the man to the nearest chair with magical ropes. Dumbledore stood over Tobias.

His finger jabbed into Tobias chest

"You will never touch the boy again and i won't let you near him as long as i live", he demanded sharply. Shock and fear appeared across Tobias's face as Dumbledore went fury.

He rushed to Severus's side, pick up the boy and quickly apparate to the St. Mungo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore was sitting in a chair outside of the room where the healer was treating Severus. The healer was his friend, Robert Payne, aged around 50 years old.

"How is he, Robert?", asked Dumbledore. He quickly getting to his feet as he saw Robert emerged from the room.

"He's stable now. He suffered few broken ribs, head injury and blood loss. He may wakes up in these few days"

Albus nodded understanding. He thought that was all.

"But Albus, we found another thing" added Robert grimly.

Albus looked up. "What is it?", feeling there was another bad thing.

Robert gazed towards the Headmaster with serious expression.

"We found that the boy was abused"

Albus's eyes widened as he heard 'abuse'. He just save the boy from the father. There was no one else could abuse the boy unless his father, judging by the way Severus was beaten.

Robert continued, "the boy has several broken bone that had been mended in a wrong way. A lot of bruise and old scars, especially at his back. I need to report this to the Ministry"

Albus already sat down on the chair. He had a horrified look on his face and seemed has lost his own thought.

"Albus", called Robert, put a hand to Headmaster's shoulder.

Albus turned back to him. "Yes.. report now"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Severus awoke, he couldn't feel anything below his head. It was a truly odd and unsettling sensation. His body feel numb. He whimpered.

"Severus, my boy", a voice called gently who he knew definitely. Dumbledore saw his eyes fluttered. Severus opened his eyes slowly. ".. Albus.." Severus murmured.

"Yes, here Albus", answered Albus with barely thought. He felt strange that Severus had called him 'Albus', but he just let the boy.

"Water", asked Severus hoarsely. Dumbledore conjured up a glass of water and held the boy.

Severus nodded his thanks.

"How are you feeling, my boy?," asked Dumbledore concerned.

"fine.." Severus touched his bandaged head.

"Do you remember what happened?", asked Dumbledore gazed at him concerned.

Severus closed his eyes, gather everything in his memory. "Yes.. Hmm Sir, may I ask why did you came to my house?," asked Severus puzzled by headmaster concern behaviour.

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly. "I was nearby. Then, I remembered you staying at Cokeworth. So, I thought I just pay you a visit"

Severus stared at him in boring expression. 'Obviously that's a lie', thought Severus. He wanted to sneer at the Headmaster but he just let him be.

The door opened, a healer came in.

"Hello Severus, I'm Healer Robert. How are you feeling now?", asked Robert smiled genuinely at his patient.

Dumbledore stood and walked out of the room to give way for the healer to do his job.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Father and Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. J.K Rowling owns everything.

* * *

Albus walked out of the door, he saw someone approaching.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster", greeted that women, held out a hand.

Albus smiled warmly at her and then took the hand and shook it cordially. "Good afternoon, my dear". Albus led her to the nearest seats.

"My name is Mary Clane. I'm from the Child Protective Services, Ministry of Magic. I'm here to investigate allegations of abuse against your student Severus Tobias Snape," explained Mary.

" Ah.. yes, I've been waiting for you. How is the investigation?" asked Albus.

"I already met Healer Robert earlier to confirm with him about Severus' injuries and it was confirmed that Severus was indeed abused. I just need confirmation from you, because you had informed Healer Robert that Severus' father was the one who hurt him. Is that true?, "asked Mary.

Albus sighed pinched the bridge of his nose. "Indeed. When I arrived at Severus' house, the boy was bleeding severely on the floor, broken bottle scattered on floor which I suspect that his father smashed it on the boy's head. Then, when I came in, his father attempted to attack me as well"

Mary put her hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe what he heard. The boy was beaten in muggle way. She only used to handle abused child in wizarding world, which the abuser normally use magic.

"That's very unbelievable"

"Yes, it is very fortunate that I came. If not, I'm not sure what would happen to the boy", Albus sighed heavily.

Mary nodded. "Since the father was in muggle prison, the boy now has no guardian. The ministry will send the boy the orphanage", said Mary.

Albus eyes widened as he heard '_orphanage_'. "Does he have any relatives left?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, I have checked, he has no relatives in his father side, while his mother was disowned", replied Mary.

Albus nodded. When he heard orphanage, he remembered about a boy who was raised in orphanage, and became a dark wizard. He did not want Severus became like Tom Riddle. Severus was a good boy. He just misled due to his father's treatment and his friends influence.

Albus was startled from his thoughts when Mary spoke, "I guess that's all Headmaster. Thank you for your time". Mary stood and held out her hand.

Albus stood as well and took her hand. "Wait, what if someone wanted to adopt him?"

"That's very kind of him. But we need to check background of that person first before allowed them to adopt the boy. Do you know who is that person, Headmaster?" asked Mary curiously.

Albus chuckled. "Of course". Mary smiled. If Dumbledore proposed, the person must be a good person.

"I will adopt him". Mary gaped at the Headmaster.

* * *

"Hello Severus, I'm Healer Robert. How are you feeling now?", asked Robert smiled genuinely at his patient.

"Fine", Severus gave a short reply. He sat up, helped by Robert.

Robert were doing his check-up. Checking his pulse, cast a charm on him.

"You don't have to worry about your father. He is in muggle prison now", said Robert.

Severus was dumbfounded when he heard that. This time really quite different. He never thought someone would took action to his father. He stared at the healer.

"He was found guilty of child abuse and was sentenced 10 years jail", Robert shook his head as he informed Severus.

Severus was glad that his father was jailed. Now he was free from that man.

"Rest assured. The ministry will find someone to be your guardian", said Robert as he touched Severus head to change the bandage.

Severus frowned and looked up to the healer. "What do you mean guardian? I can take care of myself. I don't need a guardian"

Robert opened the bandage. "Severus, you're still under the age of seventeen, you'll need a guardian". Severus opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by Robert. "Ministry's order, boy. Just till your age seventeen. I'm sure you can manage".

Severus scowled at the healer. He was 38 years old, not a normal 16 years old boy.

Robert brought a mirror in front of him. "Your head is healing pretty well. Just a bit of scar."

Severus eyes widened as he saw his face in the mirror. He took the mirror from Robert's hand.

"What have you done to me?", hissed Severus, gritted his teeth.

Robert was confused now. He only let the boy see his injured head. "Severus, I don't understand, I just healed you. I would not do anything to hurt you", exclaimed Robert.

"My hair!!.You cut my hair", snapped Severus angrily.

The only response he received from the healer was.. 'oh'

* * *

3 days later, Albus Dumbledore happily walked into the St. Mungo. His twinkling blue eyes passed over the healers and visitors who were in the hallway. Today, Severus would be discharged from the St. Mungo and he was going to pick the boy. Once he arrived at the door, he opened it and entered. Albus chuckled when he saw Severus was standing near his bed, facing a mirror, with a scowl on the boy's face. The boy had been angry with Robert for cutting his hair. Severus may looked quite different but Albus think short hair suit him well.

"Good Morning, my dear boy", greeted Albus, smiling warmly, his eyes twinkling as always.

Severus put the mirror down on the bed and turned to the Headmaster. "Good Morning, Sir", Severus mumbled.

"Is there any problem?", Dumbledore asked, raised an eyebrow.

"I look like an idiot", Severus scowled at his new hair. His new hairstyle was like undercut, longer on top and shorter on the sides and back. The top of his hair, styled upward and combed slightly back. And this hairstyle was made by Healer Robert.

Albus chuckled. "I think it suit you".

Severus glared at him. He looked back to the mirror, his nose seemed a bit smaller. Robert had told him that his nose was big before due to broken bone that mended wrongly.

Albus put a hand on the boy shoulder. "Is everything ready?".

Severus sighed and replied "Yes, Sir". Then, he followed Dumbledore out of the St. Mungo.

Severus was surprised when Dumbledore had adopted him. He knew Dumbledore always has his own agenda and Dumbledore now, was not the same person that he knew in his other life. This Headmaster didn't care about him.

Once both of them arrived on the apparation point. Dumbledore held out his arm. "Take my arm, Severus".

Severus took it, then both of them disappeared.

Both of them appeared back in front of a large cottage. Severus fell to his knees and vomit.

"Is this your first time, Severus?" asked Dumbledore as he patted the boy's back.

Severus just nodded at the Headmaster. He scowled at his young body, unable to take first apparation. He had apparate countless time in the other life.

"I apologise, I should asked you earlier", Dumbledore apologised. Once done, Albus helped Severus to his feet.

"Where are we, sir?", Severus asked. He thought Dumbledore would brought him to hogwarts.

"Welcome home, Severus", said Dumbledore smiled warmly at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"You're worthless little shit," a familiar harsh voice sneered.

Tobias Snape hissed in his head. Something then cracked against his back, causing Severus to howl out from the pain. He immediately felt the slash from the non-existent belt against his back.

"Shut the fuck up!! " Seconds later, a bottle of beer was smashed to his head. Severus groaned, he felt pain in his head. He didn't understand why he had to face this again. He would rather be dead than live with Tobias again.

Severus violently tossed and turned in his troubled sleep. "Stop," he whimpered tearfully as he gripped the sheets and thrashed his head from side to side on his owl feather pillow.

A voice somewhere farther away called him, "Severus, Wake up child"

Severus tried to wake up but he couldn't couldn't even.

"Severus," the voice said again a bit louder while gently shaking his shoulder. "It's just a dream."

Snape awoke with a start, a hand immediately rising to his face, as if to shield himself from an attacker. A hand caught his arm, Severus gasped in surprise as he saw Dumbledore and meeting the blue eyes. Severus' eyes widened as he realised the old man had used legilimency on him, then he quickly looked away and raised his occumulacy shield. Dumbledore got to see a glimpse of Tobias's action.

"Are you all right, son?" asked Dumbledore, worried.

Snape nodded. He sat up wiped the sweat from his face and took a deep breath to calm his fast and heavy breathing.

Severus realised the Headmaster was watching him not only sleep, but had wakened him from a nightmare.

"I'll get you some water", Dumbledore stood and walked out of his room.

Severus couldn't believe that he had let his guard down. He wasn't sure what else Dumbledore had saw. This dream had came back haunted him again.

Dumbledore came back brought a glass of water and several potion.

Severus took dreamless potion and sipped some water, then lay down.

Dumbledore tucked him and put a hand to his chest, then he felt magic flow through his body.

"Sleep, my child", Dumbledore whispered softly. He closed his eyes, once again he felt safe with Dumbledore. Then was drifted into a sleep.

* * *

TBC

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. J.K Rowling owns everything.

Thanks a lot for the reviews.

Azael-Ruthven - I thought short hair would suit Severus. When he get his long hair back, I will make it neat and tidy.

Guest - Severus will tell Albus the truth but in the next 2-3 chapter.

Please keep reading and review.

Enjoy

* * *

Albus sat at the dining table, waiting for Severus to breakfast together. The sound of the door was heard, a moment later Severus reached the table and sat in front of him.

"Good Morning, Headmaster", greeted Severus kindly, but his face emotionless.

"Good Morning, my boy", replied Albus, smiled warmly towards the boy, twinkling as always. He was surprised at the boy's manners. Severus's face more calm now as he always saw bitterness in the boy's face before.

"How was your sleep last night?" asked Albus as he sipped tea.

"Better, Sir. I apologise for disturb -" Severus wanted to apologise but Albus waved his hand quickly to interrupt. "It's alright, Severus. You are my responsibility now. And you can call me Albus if you like, you're my adopted son after all. No need to be formal outside school", said Albus gently.

"May I ask, why did you adopted me? Well I'm not one of your gryffindor and I'm not a good person", said Severus gazed down to his plate.

Albus stared at the boy sadly. "Severus, it is nothing to do with gryffindor or Slytherin and you are a good person, Severus. You just misled by your friends influence. The ministry wanted to send you to orphanage because you didn't have any relatives. So, I decided to adopt you", explained Albus, smiling towards the boy.

"You thought I might become like Tom Riddle", Severus blurted.

Albus stopped eating as he heard this. He looked up and met Severus in the eyes but the boy looked away. The Boy was right, he didn't want a second Tom.

"I thought you think highly of him", Albus tested the boy.

Severus pressed his lip together. Then spoke, "not anymore. I thought he is a good man. But I'm wrong"

"Did he do something to you, my boy?", asked Albus, curious to know what make the boy changed.

Severus bit his lip for a moment. '_Should I tell him the truth?' _Severus asked himself. '_No, this is not the time_' thought Severus softly. He did not think this was the right because he did not wanted pity from the Headmaster. He wanted to see if Albus really cared for him, 16 years old boy, not 38 years old man.

Severus gazed towards the Headmaster and replied, "Maybe another time", smiling slightly.

Albus nodded disappointedly. Although the boy still haven't open up to him, he glad that Severus did not support Tom anymore. But he was indeed curious what had made the boy changed. Boys in Severus' age were not easy to change their opinion. There must be something happened to him. Maybe the boy still need time to open up to him.

"About last night" Albus saw Severus tensed. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Albus, changed the topic.

"It just a silly dream. Nothing to worry about", said Severus, wanted to close the topic.

"You can talk to me about anything, Severus. Don't hesitate to come to me", Albus encouraged the boy.

For the next minutes, both of them ate in silence. Then, Severus spoke, "I want to send a letter to my friend but I don't have any owl. May I borrow yours, Sir - I mean Albus?"

"Albus chuckled. "I don't even have an owl, Severus". Albus saw Severus' disappointed face.

"But I do have Fawkes though", Albus added, winked at the boy.

'_How could I forgot, his idiot bird_', thought Severus.

* * *

"Lily, get down. Let's dinner together", yelled her mother, Violet Evans from the downstairs.

Lily had been sulking in her room. She couldn't contact Severus nor did she saw him in the park. Few days ago, her neighbour saw some Police in Spinner End, and a grown man was captured. Then, when she read muggle newspaper, she saw the man was Severus' father and was captured for child abuse. But it didn't where Severus went.

Lily went downstairs and sat at the dining table.

"Is there any news about Severus?", his father, Henry Evans asked. Lily shook her head sadly.

"He probably was sent to an orphanage. Serve him right", spat Petunia with disgusted face.

"Tuney!! scolded Violet and Henry in unison.

Lily glared towards her sister." Why are you - " she was interrupted by the sound tapping on the window. All of them turned, but Lily already ran to the window.

Petunia screamed" What is that thing? is it not normal owl", yelled Petunia, pointing her finger at Fawkes.

"It probably magical bird, Tuney", Violet assured her daughter. "What is that letter said, Lily?" asked Henry as he saw Lily was was smiling while reading the letter from the bird.

"It's from Severus", said Lily happily. "He is with Dumbledore, now. The Headmaster adopted him". Lily ran happily to the upstairs to get her quill to reply Severus' letter.

Violet glanced to Henry and smiled. "Well, problem solved"

* * *

Severus was already in Hogwarts one month earlier because Albus of course need to be there earlier than the staff. Albus had added another room for Severus, just beside his quarters. The common room was closed till the day the students arrived. The Headmaster would be in his office all day while Severus spent most of his time in the library. He had read most of the book in the library in his other timeline but not all in the restricted section. Some of them was removed before he came to hogwarts as a teacher.

Severus also had finished his summer homework. So, he read many spells and charm books because he wanted to create more spell, charm and defense. He also wanted to read the dark curse but not for his own use, he already knew the consequence of dark arts. But if he wanted to counter any dark curse, he need to know the origin of the curse first.

Albus sighed heavily in his office. He just finished the paperwork, answering some letters, especially letters from the ministry. He stood and walked out of his office to stretched his legs a bit. So, he went to check on Severus in the library. When he arrived, he saw the library hall empty. Then, he strode to the restricted section and saw Severus' head was on the table, sleeping. He raised his hand wanted to woke him but he was already distracted by the books that scattered on the table. There were books about dark spells, dark creatures and others related to the dark arts. These books required a permission from a teacher and it usually used in DADA assignments. Albus' heart twitched as he saw those books. His fear was happening, Severus was indeed interested in the dark arts. But unfortunately, he didn't notice book of defence against the dark curse.

A sigh escape Severus' lips as he woken up. "Albus!" startled Severus as he saw Albus was in front of him.

"You startled me. What are you doing, standing in front of me like that?", snapped Severus. He forgot about his manner. He wasn't the Professor Snape anymore who used to snap at the Headmaster.

"Mind your tone, young man!", snapped Albus angrily, ignoring Severus' shocked face. "I should have known, You have been studying the dark arts behind my back". Albus cast a spell to the books, then it floating magically to the rack.

"I'm not studying to -", Severus wanted to explain but Albus interrupted him.

"Wait me in my office", Albus interjected sternly. When he saw Severus wasn't started moving.

"Now", repeated Albus firmly.

With a sigh, Severus headed to the Headmaster office. '_Maybe I'll be grounded_'

* * *

Once Severus walked out of library, Albus cast a charm in restricted Section hall so that he would know if someone entered to this section. After that, the headed to his office.

Albus tried to calmed himself before reached his office. But the thought that the boy was his responsibility now, he didn't want the boy went to the dark path. He walked in to his office, saw Severus sat in the chair.

"Remove your shirt, Severus," Dumbledore instructed.

Severus frowned and stared at the Headmaster in confusion. He thought that he would be punished now. Then, he paled as he saw Albus transfigured an old frame into a wooden stick.

"Headmaster, you're are not serious, are you?" asked Severus nervously, sitting uncomfortably.

"Yes I am, Severus Tobias Snape-Dumbledore"

"No wait. Let me explain", he quickly stood up and raised his hand to stop Albus.

Albus already stepped around and caught his arm then magically removed his shirt.

"I didn't intent to use it. I'm just wanted -"

He yelped in pain as the wooden stick already landed on his bottom.

The next strokes were unbearable. He tried to hold his tears but failed. He cursed at his damn young body and hormone as he was crying over the Headmaster's knee.

* * *

A door of the Madam Puddifoot's shop opened, Minerva Mcgonagall walked out with a luggage floating behind her. She walked straight to the nearby carriage and headed to hogwarts. She have to arrive earlier as she need to monitor the first year muggleborn students and do some preparation for the new term.

Once arrived, she called hogwarts' elf to carry her luggage. Then, she went straight to the Headmaster office to report her arrival.

She heard that Albus had adopted a Slytherin student named Severus Snape. She was shocked at first, but then she thought Albus might wanted to help the boy. The news about adoption was in daily prophet but not in front page. But she did read the muggles newspaper, it showed Severus father was captured due to child abuse. Then, she knew why Albus adopted the boy.

She didn't knew well the boy, just that Severus and her gryffindor students, James and Sirius always fight each other. Those boys already hex each other in their first year. From what she had heard, the boy practice dark arts. She knew the boy was half blood. His mother, Eileen was her students before, shy girl and had done well in potion. Once Eileen married a muggle, she never heard about her anymore.

She reached the door and knocked twice.

No one answered but she heard a crying voice and the sound of whipping. She quickly took out her wand and opened the door forcedly. Her eyes widened as she saw Albus was spanking Severus Snape, but it looked more violence than usual. She never saw Albus angry like this. She wondered what the boy had done. Albus seemed didn't noticed her but she saw the boy was crying hard. She hurried over them.

"Albus", called Minerva. She tried to pull his arm but Albus ignored her.

"Albus!! you're hurting him! ", she yelled at him.

Albus stopped abruptly. He turned to Minerva who was already in tears. He took a step back looked horrified of what he had done. He took a deep breath a moment then saw the boy was sobbing on the floor.

"Are you mad?" hissed Minerva angrily as she pulled the boy to her. She shook her head.

Albus just stared from Minerva to Severus then to Minerva back. His body went rigid while his voice seemed be missing, unable to say anything.

"Go away and calm yourself, Albus", demanded Minerva, glaring at the Headmaster. She helped Severus stand and soothing the boy, "shh.. it's alright, child". She picked up Severus' robe then both of them walked out of the office, leaving Albus.

Albus stared at the door. '_What have I done? I just became like his father_'. Tears rolled down his cheek.

* * *

TBC

Please review

The ideas of Dumbledore spank Severus was taken from other fanfic that I read before..But I forgot which one.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Truce

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. J.K Rowling owns everything.

* * *

Severus followed Minerva into her quarters. He couldn't denied that he missed his friendship with her. Once entered, Minerva transfigured a chair into a bed then went to her room to take some medical potion. He lay down on his stomach, wore only trousers. He scowled that she had to see him in this condition. Thankfully, his tears were already dried.

Minerva came back. She put some dittany on his back, which was quite swollen and bruised. Severus groaned in pain and clutched the bed sheets as it touched his skin. "Shh just a little bit more", she assured the boy. After that, she gave him sleeping potion and the boy sleep immediately.

* * *

Later in the midnight. Minerva was reading a book but was distracted by the knocks at the door. She frowned as she already suspected who it was. She stood up and headed to the door.

Door opened, Albus was standing in front of her, a guilty look on his face. "May I see him?" asked Albus softly.

Minerva softened her gazed and smiled slightly "Come in".

Albus walked in then saw Severus was sleeping on his stomach. He got closer and sat beside the boy. He touched the boy's back with a gentle hand and running his hand over the bruised and swollen skin, then it disappeared as if it had never been there.

He glad that the Minerva came right on time, otherwise he didn't know what would happened to the boy. He had grown to care and love the boy as his own blood. He was afraid his son went to the dark path. But what had he done this evening was uncalled for. He was no different with Tobias Snape.

"I think I made the wrong decision, Minerva", Albus said softly.

"What do you mean, Albus?", asked Minerva, confused. She poured two cup of tea for both of them.

"The adoption, I mean". He saw Minerva narrowed her eyes to him. "I am no different with the boy's father. I have broke his trust, by beating him", said Albus, sighed heavily.

"What had the boy done, Albus?", queried Minerva.

"I had found him studying the dark arts in restricted section and I refused to listen his explanation. I was already furious at him". Albus shook his head as he explained to Minerva.

Minerva put her cup on the table. "You were right to punish him but the way you did were not Albus that I knew. You were always able to calm yourself whenever you deal with students and it was not the first time students get caught studied that thing"

Minerva put her hand on Albus'. "Do you really care for him, Albus?"

Albus met up Minerva's eyes. "Of course. I love him like my own son", he replied.

"Then, talk to him and apologise", she encouraged him, smiling.

Albus and Minerva continued to finish their tea but neither of them noticed the boy's eyes was opened during the entire conversation earlier.

* * *

Severus woke up at 6.00am. He looked around then realised where he was. His body felt no more pain. He smiled slightly as he remembered last night when he heard Albus and Minerva conversation. Minerva looked like haven't woke up yet. He walked out and went to his room to take a bath and breakfast.

Albus had woken up early. He walked to his office and sat on sofa. He was thinking about Severus. But his thought was distracted when he saw the boy walked out from his room and already in his robes.

"My boy?" He was stunned to see the boy here.

"Good Morning, Headmaster", greeted Severus as he saw the old man sat at his desk. He didn't met his eyes, looking down and headed to the door.

"Wait, Severus", the boy stopped. "Come and sit here", Albus called the boy and gestured to sit beside him.

Once the boy sat, Albus put a hand on the boy's shoulder gently, then spoke, "I would like to apologise about yesterday, my boy. I shouldn't beat you like that. I was no different with your father. I apologise", tears falling down on his cheek.

"Albus", black eyes met the blue eyes.

"It was my fault too, I should have told you. Would you please listen to my reason?"

Albus stared at the boy. He wondered If there was any good reason studied the dark arts. But he smiled at the boy. "Of course"

"Actually I didn't intended to use it. But I intent to create my own defense spell against the dark curse. I'm at fault as well because I should have told you before studied those books", explained Severus.

Albus looked at the boy in astonishment. He was impressed that this boy wanted to create his own spell and he found no lies in the boy's word. "My boy, that is very difficult thing to do. Have you create any spell yet?"

Severus nodded and took out his wand and cast "Levicorpus" at one of book on the Headmaster's desk. Then, he cast the counter spell back.

Albus was amazed at Severus. "That is very amazing, my boy". Albus put both his hand on the boy shoulder. " Severus, the dark arts is extremely dangerous, especially for boys in your age because it is really tempting", the boy looked away but Albus grabbed his chin gently. "But I can only give permission if you promise me you would come to me or study it under my supervision. I don't want you to study alone. Can I have that promise?"

Severus smiled brightly. "Yes, Sir. I promise". He was happy that Dumbledore allowed him to do that.

"Now let's us breakfast", Albus called a house-elf to order their breakfast.

"Should I call Professor Mcgonagall? There are only three of us in the school right?," asked Severus.

Albus waved his hand. "Minerva probably haven't woke up yet. Besides, I'm already hungry now", said Albus, his eyes twinkled.

The door opened, revealed a panicked Minerva stormed in. "Albus! Severus is missing!!". She glanced around and saw the boy sitting in front of Headmaster.

"Oh boy, I'm glad you're alright", Minerva let out a sigh of relief and put a hand to her chest. Then, she glanced towards Albus, he nodded at her as if answering the question in her mind.

A house-elf pop in. "Headmaster, Sir. Here is your breakfast". Minerva was startled to see the elf sudden appeared. But she saw this house-elf brought breakfast for only two person.

"Albus, I thought yesterday you wanted three of us breakfast together", Minerva said with venom in her voice.

Albus paled. He forgot he had said that yesterday.

* * *

The next few week, Minerva was busy with the preparation for the new term. For Albus, even though he was busy with his paperwork, he would spare his time with Severus as well. She had observed both of them silently and happy to see them like father and son. There was a genuine smile in the boy's face. Finally, Severus found someone who really cared for him.

Hogwarts express just arrived in Hogsmeade and Severus was waiting for Lily to arrive in the castle. He missed Lily, they had written each other during the summer.

"Sev!", a red hair girl waved her hand as soon as she arrived in front of the main entrance of the castle. Lily ran to him and hugged him. "Sev, you look different", Lily said as she pulled away and blushed a little.

Severus smirked and said, "I'm look like an idiot"

Lily slapped his arm, "I think it suit you, Sev".

Severus escorted Lily to the gryffindor tower. He stayed outside while waiting her to put her trunk in the dorm. After a while, he saw Remus Lupin passed by and stopped in front of him. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Umm.. I would like to apologise for what my friends and I have done and for do nothing and always back them up", Remus admitted softly. "and you are right, I'm such a coward", said Remus, with an embarrassed face. But Snape remained silence. "Can we be friends?", he asked awkwardly and held out his hand to Snape. Still, Snape just stared at him. So, he pulled his hand back. He wanted to turn around but then..

"How about your friends?", Severus asked suddenly. "I don't think they can accept"

Remus looked up at Severus and smiled, "I will take care of it. I will try to make my own stand"

Severus sighed heavily then spoke, "You are a good person inside, Remus. Don't let your friends stop you from do the right thing", he held out his hand to Remus.

Remus gaped in awe at Snape, his eyes widened in shock as he heard what Snape just said. Remus stared at Snape for a moment because he couldn't believed what he heard.

"Well, what are you waiting for?", Snape snapped at him. Then, he quickly took his hand and shook it firmly. "Thanks, Sna - Severus"

As they pulled away, Lily walked out from the common room. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing", Severus answered Lily. Then, both of them walked away. Remus watched them and couldn't restrain a triumphant smile.

* * *

TBC

**Lily x Severus or Lily x James**

In HP, I wonder if Lily really love Severus as a best friend only. Please share your opinion.

Next chapter : Attack in Hogsmeade

Please review and keep reading..

*Don't forget to follow and favourite this story.*


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Attacks in Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. J.K Rowling owns everything.

Thank you for reading this story*

* * *

Severus and Lily walked side by side into the Great Hall. They way Severus looked at her, could see love in his eyes. They separated and went to their table, gryffindor and Slytherin. As he sat on the table...

"I heard that you are Dumbledore's son now", a voice from a person in front of him.

Severus looked up. Mulciber smirked at him.

"He offered", said Severus simply.

"You should refuse him", Avery exclaimed. "You shouldn't involve with the wrong crowd".

"Yeah. That Mudblood especially. How long you gonna keep her?", asked Mulciber.

Severus glared to his friend and said

"it is none of your business"

Mulciber narrowed his eyes to him. "It doesn't look good, you know. It's not good for Slytherin as well, you were wandering all over the castle, with that Mudblood" Mulciber hissed to him angrily and said the last word in disgust, trying to provoke him.

Severus said nothing. "And it won't look good to the Dark Lord when the time comes" Mulciber whispered to him.

"I'm a half-blood, the Dark Lord probably doesn't want me. So, it doesn't matter who am I be friends with", shrugged Severus, unaffected with their provocation.

"Lucius said the Dark Lord mention your name. You should be honoured. Didn't he told you that?", asked Avery.

Severus looked thoughtful. He remembered when he didn't replied Lucius letter to meet at Hogsmeade. "It doesn't matter. I'm not interested to join his group anymore. I already told him that"

Mulciber and Avery widened their eyes and glanced each other. "I'd watch your back if I were you. No one ever left the group. It might have... dreadful consequences," he finished in a mock-concerned voice.

Severus narrowed his eyes at them. Then, he saw Dumbledore approached the Slytherin table where he was sitting.

"Is everything alright, boys?", asked the Headmaster.

Both Mulciber and Avery startled by the sudden arrival of the Headmaster.

"Y-yes, Sir", answered Mulciber. Avery nodded his head eagerly.

Dumbledore nodded and headed to the main table. When he came into the great hall, he saw Severus was glaring towards his friends. He hoped that the boy didn't have any problem with his friends for being his son.

* * *

Severus was still enjoying his days without the Potter and Black. He was still maintaining his truce with Lupin. Sometimes, Lupin joined Lily and him in the library. While for Petergrew, he was a coward as always. That rat was too afraid to get closer to him and always hide himself behind Lupin.

The first week of Homemeads coming quickly. He was very happy when Lily accepted his offer to go to the Homemeads together. As Severus and Lily walked down the path from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade, the other students passed them by, some sparing them glances, some ignoring them as they were lost in their own conversations. He didn't care at all because he used to it. They had wandering through the bookshop, potion stores, honeydukes and others. Then, Lily wanted to go to Three Broomstick but Severus refused because he know there was a lot of gryffindor there and it was crowded. So, he brought Lily to the Hog's Head.

"Where are we going?", asked Lily curiously.

"Hog's Head"

Once arrived, Severus led her to a table. Lily never been to this place. So, she looked like little afraid, maybe it like an old place. There were not crowded as Three Broomsticks. There were several upper year students sitting in this bar. Lily was looking around in the bar.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked Lily.

Lily was startled at his question. then smile at him, "yes, I just have never been here before"

"Professor Mcgonagall is here too", Severus pointed his finger to the table near the window.

"Oh really!" Lily turned to the direction and saw Professor Mcgonagall and Flitwick were here. There was another empty chair but looked like reserved to one person.

Then, she looked to the other side, an old man with grisly grey hair and piercing blue eyes glared at them.

"I'm going to the loo. What will you be having?", Severus asked while he standing up.

"Just butterbeer", answered Lily. She watched as Severus headed to the old man with blue eyes. Once Severus ordered, he walked out to the back door. After few minutes of waiting, Severus still haven't come back from the loo. The front door opened, Dumbledore walked in. Professor Mcgonagall must have waiting for him.

* * *

As Severus opened the back door, he was grabbed by collar, dragged to the wall, a wand was pointed to his neck by a large man which he was familiar with, Goyle. While Crabbe held him by his neck. Then, Lucius Malfoy standing in front of him smirking, next to him was Bellatrix.

"It is very brave of you to turn up here, Lucius, Bellatrix", sneered Severus.

"You brat.. ", Bellatrix raised her wand, but Lucius stopped her.

"Now, Bella, let me talk to him, first", Lucius turned to him and sighed.

"As I said before, the Dark Lord want you to join, Severus," Malfoy said, face even with the younger man's. "So, I came here to give you another chance" Malfoy's voice then took on an almost pensive quality.

"I apologise, Lucius. I already made my decision. The Dark Lord motive is good but his action is not. I'm neither a killer nor a torturer. You'll soon regret your decision, Lucius"

Anger flashed in Lucius' eyes. "You bloody.." He raised his wand, "Incarcerous!"

Severus pulled Crabbe and Goyle both his hand to the center, then the spell binding them both. He quickly reached into his robes for his wand.

"Stupefy!" "Impedimenta!"

But both of them reflex the curse easily. Severus ran to hide behind the empty wooden barrels. Lucius was going to free Crabbe and Goyle but Severus stun them first.

"Confringo", Bellatrix took a chance to cast blasting curse at his direction. The barrels shattered and Severus had no time to dodge. He able cast a shield but he was thrown over several feet. He felt throbbing pain in his head, but he ignored it first as he saw Bellatrix get closer to him. She cast a spell to him again, Severus rolled over to dogde the spell and immediately cast "Sectumsempra" at her, wordlessly. He did not want the death eater know that spell, especially Bellatrix. The spell slashing her leg as he unable to aim properly. Severus attempted to cast another spell, but the pain was making it hard for him to concentrate.

* * *

Dumbledore walked into the Hog's Head.

He was surprised to see Lily was sitting alone, especially in this bar.

"Ms Evans, where is your friends?",He asked the girl. He never saw any girls students sitting here alone.

"I am waiting for Severus, he is going for the loo", replied Lily smiled, but he could see the worry on her face.

"Why don't you sit with us while waiting for him?", he gestured a hand towards the table where Professor Mcgonagall and Flitwick sitting.

Lily was about to reply, then a crash sound was heard from the back of the bar. She stood up abruptly, Dumbledore rushed to the back door. She followed the Headmaster, Mcgonagall and Flitwick also stood up and followed us.

Albus rushed to the back door. As he opened the door, he was in shock as he saw Bellatrix Lestrange, the person was widely known as a death eater, she was very close with Severus who was on the ground. In an instant, Albus shot a stunning spell towards Bellatrix. Even though he saw Lucius and his gang were near him. The ministry and Auror had no proof about Lucius Malfoy, but the Order know too well about Malfoy's involvement with Voldemort. He had received a report that Bellatrix was crazy and did not hesitate to cast unforgivable curse to anyone.

Bellatrix shield herself, even her leg still bleeding. Albus shot another, but missed because that woman got a chance to apparate herself. Lucius and gang also apprate as well.

"Severus!!"Lily ran towards Severus. She wanted to run earlier when Bellatrix was still here, but fortunately Minerva and Filius held her.

Severus stood up shakily, still holding his wand. Looking around, feared that the death eater still at this area.

"Sev, are you alright?", asked Lily, worried.

"Yes, I'm Fine", Severus nodded. Even his head still throbbing.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and cast a charm towards the boy to check if there were any curse left. None of curse was spotted. Then, he turned to his deputy.

"Minerva, Filius, pulled all students back to the castle. Homesmeade visit is over", She nodded and quickly left.

He turned to Severus who was held his head. He put a hand on the boy's back, while Lily was on the left, holding the boy's arm.

"Come my boy, Let's go to the Hospital Wing", He gestured the boy to walk, but suddenly Severus caught his arm and fell to his knees.

"Severus!!", Albus and Lily yelled in unison.

Albus put both hand on Severus' cheek. The boy looked up. He was horrified as he saw blood dripping down from the boy's face. In no time, he ignored his old age, he bent over and carried his son, quickly headed to the fireplace in his brother's shop, followed by Lily Evans.

* * *

Please review...

Please favorite..

Please follow..


End file.
